Mi Obsesión
by Sapphire Leia
Summary: El amor fraternal fue mas allá esta ocasión al verse solos en el mundo y solo cuentan con el cariño del otro, pero este amor se torna complejo y pasional que debe mantenerlo oculto del resto de sus amigos, Giotto no sabe hasta donde es capaz de llegar
1. Inicio

primer fic G27 que escribo y porque la trama me atrapó x3 espero les guste este prólogo y ya iría poniendo los otros caps si tiene fama, disfruten sin mas :3

Advertencia: para entender este fic primero han de leer "Susurros Prohibidos" de Lord Queen, ya que a ella le pedí permiso de hacerle caps a su bella historia

* * *

Era su cielo, el más hermoso que cualquier artista desease pintar y el mas cálido que ni el hielo es capaz de enfriar. Si, en efecto su hermano le producía todos esos sentimientos y más.

Pero antes de nada primero se debe de saber qué es lo que le guió a Giotto a encontrarse con esos sentimientos que van mas allá de un amor fraternal. Fue una vez donde sus padres se pelearon por enésima vez acerca de la situación familiar; el padre estaba desempleado y no había mas opción que hacer un montón de trabajos de decencia dudosa y muy desesperantes, la madre, al no poder darles nada a sus hijos se iba en busca de quien le diese. Giotto dejó la escuela a sus once años y ahora con quince, tiene también diversos empleos como su padre, y entonces, su pequeño hermanito de cinco años tuvo una terrible fiebre del cual solo los medicamentos mas costosos (o de "lujo", como le llama el rubio) podrían salvarle la vida. Por algún casual o la mera de las coincidencias, en uno de sus trabajitos, el jefe de Giotto no le pudo pagar con dinero sus servicios y le dio a cambio una botella de medicina, la justa que ocupaba su hermanito para salvarse.

Pero eso no salvó a sus padres, que al llegar a su vivienda no los encontró por ninguna parte, asumió que los abandonaron en el peor de los casos, y a Tsunayoshi (el nombre de su hermano menor) no podía quedarle mas tiempo de vida con esa enfermiza fiebre. Esa razón fue el empuje de su primer beso, al estar delicado el pequeño, se rehusaba a tomar el medicamento por temor a que eso empeorara su estado. Su ángel, o lo que es su hermano mayor, también era joven y tenía sus problemas adolescentes como cualquier otro, su paciencia se agotó de poco en poco al no poder persuadirlo, le tuvo que poner el ejemplo. Un ejemplo inocente donde sirvió en una cuchara un poco de la sustancia y la bebió, luego sirvió otra para él, pero seguía rehusándose y su temor crecía conforme el rubio lo intentaba, también los temores de él crecían si la fiebre continuaba en aumento así que optó otra forma de darle a Tsuna su medicamento. Tomó nuevamente una cucharada de la medicina y la bebió pero la mantuvo en sus labios y se acercó a los de su hermano. En efecto, la medicina pasó de su boca a la del menor y, aunque esa era la idea principal; una vez terminó de colar la sustancia y el niño la haya bebido toda, aún Giotto no quería romper con aquel beso y lo siguió profundizando lentamente.

El beso, a diferencia de con sus múltiples citas, era torpe y tierno para él, con movimientos lentos y poco precisos del menor. No se necesitó mas para cautivar el corazón de su hermano mayor y ello fue la fuerza que ocupó para sacar adelante lo que quedaba de familia.

Ya han pasado diez años de eso, donde Giotto, ahora de 25, había levantado una institución de gran prestigio donde se cuidaban a los más débiles de los abusivos, aunque para ello estuviese de por medio la guerra con los inconformes; aquel sitio que creció inmensamente se llamó, Vongola.

Con el paso del tiempo, Vongola fue ganando amigos y enemigos por partes iguales, y dentro de los subordinados mas leales se destacaron seis personas que Primo (llamado así ahora Giotto) pudo reconocer con facilidad: G, su amigo de la infancia al que siempre lo consideró como su segunda madre. Asari Ugetsu, aunque nunca lo comprendió, fueron buenos amigos e incluso le ayudó a cuidar de Tsuna. Knuckle, apodado así al ser un boxeador de élite el cual ayudó al rubio una vez cuando tuvo problemas con pandilleros. Alaude, no se llevó muy bien con él, pero podía contar con su ayuda cada cuando se la pida. Daemon Spade, el hermano mayor con el que siempre contó, no habían mas explicaciones. Lampo, aquel al que siempre vio como un hermano pequeño, y a veces le daba una grata sorpresa al comportarse como un adulto responsable.

A pesar de que ellos eran devotos a Vongola, Primo jamás les contó la existencia de su hermano menor, que yacía en las profundidades de la organización, encerrado. Sólo Asari conocía a Tsuna y fue porque había persuadido a su jefe hasta convencerlo de decirle, pero no podía conocerlo en persona ni hablar con él. Giotto mas que velar, celaba a su hermanito de quien se atreva a verlo. De no ser porque fue amenazado, Asari pudo haberles contado a los demás acerca del niño pero tuvo que guardar silencio.

Se han de preguntar si el pequeño Tsunayoshi, ahora de 15 años, no se siente absorbido o claustofóbico por estar encerrado desde la creación de Vongola. La respuesta a la cuestión es que no, y no es para menos, Tsunayoshi creció sabiendo que su único familiar vivo era su hermano mayor, aquel al que le gusta llamar "ángel" a veces, y como tal, le contaba el cómo era el exterior y las cosas malas que le deparan si salía de su encierro, le hablaba también de como las personas, por mas buenas que parezcan, no lo eran. Fue tal el susto por las exageradas historias que su hermano le contaba que terminó por aceptar a que éste le encerrase incluso bajo llave en una habitación muy remota de la casa Vongola. Donde nada le faltaba y no ocupaba compañía, mas que la de su hermano y salvo a esa pequeña excepción donde Tsuna conoció a Asari y le cuidó cuando Giotto no podía, fuera de eso, siempre estaba en soledad.

Así como los años permitieron que el castaño creciese para bien, también quisieron que éste se enamorase de su único familiar, aquel que siempre le salvó la vida en mas de una ocasión y esa fue la meta a alcanzar de Primo, que ansiaba que ocurriese. Ignorando que el amor de su hermano iba mas allá de un romance ya que, como ya se sabe, lo ha privado del mundo entero.

Veamos una historia donde no se sabe quién caerá primero, ya que Asari no pretende callar para siempre aquella obsesión de su Jefe.

* * *

si dejan un review seré feliz ^^ nos leemos en la siguiente entrega :3


	2. Conversación

holo! :3

espero me hayan extrañado porque yo si ;W; lamento lamento lamento lamento mucho mi salida de FF, me pasaron cosas feas durante unos meses que me pusieron terrible pero ahora estoy mas o menos bien, lamento informar que "A través del espejo" y "Kakome Kakome" tardaré en actualizar debido a que me robaron mi usb uno borrachos 7_7 y allí tenía todo (mi yaoi) lo que subiría aquí (?) y en lo que recupero (de mi dolor) mis archivos, disfruten lo que salvé :D

una vez mas lamento mucho la desaparición, no sucederá otra vez y paso a contestar los reviews, gracias por aguantarme

* * *

Un día bastante común dentro de Vongola comenzó y Asari comenzó a hablar a escondidas con el resto de sus compañeros antes o después de cada misión o encomienda que les daban, quería tener de su parte a la mayor cantidad posible de aliados antes de enfrentar al rubio que con seguridad lo mataba si se enteraba de lo que está a punto de hacer.

Comenzó primero con G.

Pensó que si hacía una misión en conjunto con él, tendría oportunidades de sobra para hablar del tema, lamentablemente, aquel que parecía la "madre" de Primo solo se centraba en su parte del trabajo y lo demás lo dejaba a la deriva, así que el japonés tuvo que fingir no saber cómo hacer su parte así el pelirrojo le daría toda su atención. En un pequeño restaurante de Venecia hablaban de lo que iban a hacer una vez llegando a su destino.

-oye G -trató de llamarlo, logrando obtener la atención de él. -tengo que contarte algo pero debes jurarme que esto no lo sabrá Primo por nada del mundo -colocó su expresión de "esto es importante" por lo tal el italiano no dejó ni un minuto de verlo.

-¿Cuál es el problema? -le vio a los ojos, tratando de adivinar el asunto del que quería hablar pero por mas que pensara no daba con algo que fuese tan malo como para que su jefe no deba enterarse.

-se trata del mismo Primo -G se desconcertó, que él sepa Giotto no era un mal tipo como para que sus subordinados hablasen mal de él.

-¿algo le pasó? -su pequeño "sexto" sentido vibraba, al ser el mejor amigo del rubio sentía que había algo que le ocultaba y finalmente le sería revelado. Por mas curiosidad que tuviese la bien disimuló para no verse tan obvio.

-no es que le haya pasado algo malo -sonrió con nerviosismo para tratar de confortar al pelirrojo, lo cual no funcionó sino todo lo contrario, lo llenó de mas nervios. Tosió un poco para continuar hablando. -¿tu sabías que él tenía un hermano menor?

-¿hermano? -parpadeó un poco y comenzó a indagar en su mente. -creo que si supe, pero me dijo que había desaparecido, si querías saber que fue de él, nadie sabe, fin de la conversación, a lo tuyo -cortó instantáneamente y bajó su vista a los papeles que tenía, pero aún algo en él le daba vueltas, tenía el presentimiento de que Giotto le ocultaba algo desde que el japonés habló. Asari suspiró.

-no es eso G -le quitó lo que veía y volvió a obtener la atención de G, acompañada de una mirada fulminante. -su hermano sí está vivo y no creerás en que modo.

El pelirrojo volvió a desconcertarse y esta vez si lo hizo evidente, no cabía en la lógica común que Giotto, aquel que conoce desde sus seis años, le ocultase un tema tan delicado después de haber escuchado tan trágica historia de lo sucedido al pequeño Tsunayoshi, por un lado quería golpear a medio mundo por el enojo y la indignación que sentía al ser engañado por su mejor amigo. Pero Asari no es de mentir y menos con temas de ese calibre, así que simplemente guardó su molestia y se la tragó para hablar con coherencia.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso, Asari? -le comenzaba a dar un tic en la ceja, que la levantaba cada rato, pero se serenó y le observó con atención.

-Primo mintió acerca de su desaparición o lo que sea que haya dicho al mundo -bajó la voz, como si temiera que Primo escuchase desde donde sea que esté, picando mas la curiosidad de G, que se le acercó para escuchar bien. -su hermano aún vive, y lo peor del caso es que está atrapado dentro de la misma Vongola.

-¡¿qué?! -no pudo evitar alzar la voz y le volvió a mirar. -¿cómo sabes eso?

-un día Tsuna-kun enfermó y por eso le conocí -simplificó.

En efecto, no hace tanto tiempo Tsuna volvió a caer enfermo de gravedad. No es que la habitación en la que está encerrado no fuese 100% efectiva contra los virus, es que desde su fiebre intensa de pequeño, por alguna extraña razón, enfermedades de alta intensidad lo han agobiado y eso ha preocupado a su hermano, y al no saber que hacer tuvo penosamente que recurrir a Asari, que conocía técnicas antiguas de curación y no había nada mas efectivo que él, por lo tal el japonés le contó con pelos y señales todo lo ocurrido a G de ese día y como Giotto le prohibió acercársele nuevamente.

-lo que me dices es demente si me preguntas -volvió a neutralizar su voz el pelirrojo, dando por terminada la historia.

-lo sé, pero no he podido acercarme a saber como se encuentra Tsuna-kun ahora -suspiró derrotado. -solo espero que esté bien.

-ese amor que Giotto le tiene a su hermano es mas complejo de lo que imaginamos -espetó. -por lo pronto no hay nada que debamos hacer, simplemente debemos tomar la defensiva antes de intentar nada, y conocer la situación actual -puntualizó, ganándose un asentimiento de Asari.

_Continuará..._


End file.
